The Tale of Touzagakure
by Cr4zylilflip
Summary: Naruto was sick of how they treated him already, he had to leave, but two people are making it particularly hard for him. Comments drive him to the edge and he decides, with the help of Kyubi, to leave Konohagakure once and for all. HinaNaruIno
1. Chapter 1

Waking up

God how he detested waking up, nothing was there when he woke up, nothing to greet him, nothing to look forward to. He would systematically complete the same routine everyday.

Bathe, change, and eat.

That's all that he did everyday. It seemed so empty, just so much like a void. Being the Captain of ANBU and a part time Hunter – nin wasn't all that it's cracked up to be. When not being at the 5th's side or hunting for people in the infamous Bingo Book. Uzumaki Naruto had NOTHING to do.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" he yelled into the air.

"This is total and complete BULLSHIT! Everyday, in and out of that office, if I didn't want that job in the first place I would just be retiring already. Fuck, I took out Itachi alone, and now I'm a fucking millionaire. Not only Itachi, but also that fish-faced partner of his and I single handedly delivered that pedophile and his silver haired sex-slave to their dirty graves." He ranted.

"Bull shit, I didn't even get acknowledged for doing all that shit. I shoulda killed that teme; he got the fucking welcome home party after betraying the village. Fuck I had to save his ass and kill Itachi for him. If I wasn't hunting that day that stupid avenger's ass would be grass." He continued to his invisible listener.

"Oi, I get no respect. After all I do for this village. They even appointed that stupid teme as a council member and re-instated him into the shinobi system in 1 fucking month. I've saved this village how many fucking times and yet they still don't acknowledge me for 20 years. Dattebayo. I sound bitter. Bleh, Obaa – Chan hasn't sent me a messenger bird yet and I've found just about every S – class, nuke – nin I could find, let's just hit the town k Kitsune – baka." Naruto finished.

A low growl could be heard in the depths of Naruto's stomach seal.

"Fine, fine fur ball I wont call u a baka." Naruto nonchalantly stated as he headed out the door of the only apartment the villagers would let him have. Yes, an old, beat-down, shady, graffiti-covered apartment. Painted over taggings all over the wall painted a blunt picture of what Konoha thought of their true hero. 'Monster' some read, 'Die', 'Burn in hell', and a faint 'Kiba wuz hear' could be seen a couple of feet from the entrance to the ratty place.

Kiba really didn't think anything bad about out spiky haired blond; it's just that Kiba is what we call an annoying jerk. So, yea. We'll leave it at that.

'Where to my Foxy pal' Naruto thought to his caged friend. Yes friend, and I don't feel the need to elaborate on that.

'**Anywhere is fine, why don't we just go somewhere quiet for a change. When I was under that gay, pedophile's control I remember a beautiful field full of Blue Asters not too far from here.' **The great Kyubi no Youko spoke softly.

'Alright Kyubi-chan, I hope it's as beautiful as u say it is.' Naruto thought as he leaped of in the direction Kyubi was mentally feeding him. Yes Kyubi is a girl. How Naruto found out wasn't pleasant. But I'll leave it up to your imagination. Just know Biju have long periods and get very manly when they do. And every time Naruto talked to her she was PMS-ing.

In a field not too far from Konoha a platinum blond kunoichi was idly picking flower for her family's flower shop.

"Sasuke was a traitor, Shikamaru said kissing and sex were too troublesome, Sai turned out to be gay, I mean who comments about peoples penises so often, and I'm still a fucking virgin! I mean Sakura probably has fucked that traitor billions of times! What the Fuck, isn't there a decent man that is not taken in this fucking village!" the blue-gray eyed girl ranted to the sky.

"You just have to look harder, there might be a few good guys right under your nose." An ANBU uniform and black trench coat clad man stated from behind where Ino was currently laying in a huff (think Itachi's coat but no cloud thingies). "You know Ino-chan good guys don't just come to you, you have to find them yourself. I'm sure you'll find the right guy someday."

"How can you talk, Mr. Imma be the Greatest Hokage ever, even though you are very successful, you are still single. I mean you have girls all over you, but you turn them all down. Why is that?" The female blonde inquired. "And why the hell are you in me flower field you dipshit?"

"I believe that this flower field isn't owned by anyone. It's a public park Ino. And to answer your other question, I'd rather find a girl that is going to love me no matter what crosses I bear." Naruto said, while spacing off.

"Who wouldn't wanna date you? No matter what, you are still one of the richest people in Konoha and you are one of the, if not the best, ninja we have, a girl could look past your past just to get that money." The Yamanaka spoke with dollar signs in her eyes.

"I want a woman who loves me for me. Not some gold-digger that will suck me dry of all my money. Once I find a girl like that, she can have whatever I have. I need a girl that will understand my curses and praise my achievements. I just really want a girl that understands." Naruto said in a soft voice as he stared up at the sky. " Thanks for listening to me Ino-chan, I know now that Sakura-chan will never understand what I need. I know that I have to stop chasing that Sasuke obsessed billboard. She was nothing but a bitch to me anyways."

"Amen to that Naruto-baka, you should have seen that from the start." Ino said as she got up. "Well I have important business with the newly appointed leader of the Niju Shotai. They say he's a really nice guy. I wonder if he is single, I might find the right guy after all." Ino smiled to Naruto.

"Ja ne, I gotta jet to I gotta meeting in 10 minutes. Shit I gotta go." The whiskered blonde waved as he disappeared in a yellow flash.

Ino mused over the jutsu Naruto just used but decided to drop it as she had a meeting in 45 minutes with her new boss.

She walked calmly back to the bustling city that was Konoha. ' A10-minute walk, 20 minutes to buy a salad (gotta watch my figure you know), 5 minutes to eat, and a 5-minute walk to the Niju Shotai facility. Perfect!' she thought to her self as she walked down the streets to her favorite salad bar. She quickly completed her mental checklist and found herself outside of her new bosses office. The doorknob turned and a smiling Choji exited the office.

"You're up Ino." Choji said as he left down the hallway.

Ino smiled and walked in the office. The lights were off and the boss's chair was turned so Ino couldn't see his face.

"Hello sir, what did you want to talk about?" Ino said as she smiled, hoping to make a good impression on her boss.

"I just wanted to see my squad and estimate their strengths and weaknesses. Obaa-chan would get mad if I wasn't a good leader." The leader smiled a foxy grin that couldn't be seen by the other blond in the room.

"Obaa-chan?" Ino inquired. " Wait, wait, wait…. Obaa-chan…. NARUTO!" Ino screamed.

"The one and only Ino-chan." The container said as he turned around his chair. "You and everyone else in the Niju Shotai now answer to me."

"Nani! Whatever, so you already know a lot about me, we were in the same graduating class after all, so can I go?" Ino asked annoyed.

"Aw Ino-chan, what about seeing if your new leader is single, and if he is a good guy?" Naruto asked amusingly.

"Shut up NA-RU-TO! I see now why Sakura-baka never gives you the time of day. You are so annoying and so irritating. No wonder why people hate you." Ino yelled.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry then. You are dismissed Yamanaka-san." Naruto said, as his bright cerulean eyes grew dull. "I'll see you in briefing in two days. Ja."

Naruto's eyes watered as he used his own version of the Hiraishin no Jutsu, he dubbed the 'Hirameku no Jutsu' or the Thunder Flash jutsu, to disappear.

"Naruto wait…." Ino said softly to the empty room. 'I really fucked up this time. Stupid, stupid, stupid little girl, he was just trying to lighten the situation and probably make me laugh. I didn't need to blow up at him. He is really sweet. Wait no he's Naruto…. What exactly is wrong with Naruto? Nothing, nothing at all, he really did deserve better. I'm such and ass. I'll make it up to him. I swear.' Ino thought as she silently waked out of the room, eyes slightly watered.

Naruto stood atop of the 4th's head on the Hokage monument silently, tears dripping from his eyes. He stared. He stared out at the village that beat him, outcast him, and basically fucked him over. He stared at the Hokage under him, then at the ring on his index finger. The fox on the ring was seemingly trapped in the spinning spiral in the background. "You were my father!" he yelled at the head. "You were my Fucking father damn it! Why, Why did you do this to me? I'm fucking alone!" He screamed through his tears as he dropped to his knees. His fist gripped the dirt under them as the tears of the sky accompanied his. The sky never abandoned him. Kyubi-chan never abandoned him. I'll go where no one will ever abandon me. I'll start my own village, where no one hates me. We can do it right Kyubi-chan, Right?'

'**I feel your pain my kit. Let us go create the greatest of all shinobi villages. The one-man village, the great Touzagakure, The great Village Hidden in the Current; go kit the blessing of Inari is with you. Go to the Land of Waves, to the people who honor you as a hero.'** Kyubi said solemnly, truly feeling her adoptive kit's pain.

"Goodbye Konohagakure, I swear to continue to protect you, as my father wished, but I cannot tolerate you any longer. Bye Sasuke-teme, Sakura, Lee, Kakashi-teme, Obaa-chan… Hinata-chan… Ino-chan… I don't know what I saw in you Ino, but I guess I sort of considered you a precious person along with Hinata-chan. Out of this whole village I cared about you two the most. I wish I could take you both with me. But, Ino-chan hates me and Hinata-chan faints around me so she probably hates me too. Damn, I guess it's safe to say I love you both. Wow, that was unexpected but I guess I do. Goodbye." Naruto said as he wiped the last tear in his eye and started to turn around, only to meet a pair of white eyes.

"Naruto-kun… You mean it…?" the shy Hyuga heiress said, tearing up quiet a bit.

"H-Hi-Hinata-chan, umm, How much of that did you hear?" A nervous Naruto stuttered, starting to sweat.

"Ano Naruto-kun, all of it…" She said shyly again.

"Screw it," Naruto said under his breath, "I meant all of it Hinata-chan, I do love you. Always will Hina-chan, ever since I saw how much you tried, all the days you trained non-stop, and it felt like you understood me. It felt like I had someone the understood me under my nose all this time, I was just too blind to see it. I'm sorry Hina-chan, but its too late, I can't take you where I'm going. I can't put you in danger." Naruto said softly looking at the sky, which still wept for his heavy heart.

Hinata ran from where she was standing and was about to hug him when a third party suddenly appeared in front of Naruto, her platinum-blue eyes full of love and understanding.

"You… you really love me Naruto-kun?" The young Yamanaka inquired as she stared intently into his eyes.

'Ino is here too! What the fuck!' Naruto cursed in his head as he looked at the beautiful blond in front of him.

"Yea Ino-chan I do. I really do love you. You listen to me and you understood me. That's why what you said hurt so much today. I couldn't take it so I had to get away. Away from this village that hates me." Naruto briefly told them about Kyubi-chan his father and his heritage.

"So you see, this is why I am hated. I am hated for something that I didn't do. Something Kyubi-chan didn't do, it was that Snake, not her. I am hated for what is inside me. They treat me like a monster I need to go. I will continue to protect Konoha, but under my own circumstances. It will be dangerous, that is why I cannot take you guys with me. Even though I would love to. I love you both, more than life itself. I'm -Nmph!" Naruto's eyes widened as he felt a pair of soft light pink lips against his own. He looked down to see shy little Hinata begging him to let her tongue explore his mouth.

He closed his eyes and slowly melted into her embrace and kiss, allowing her entrance to his mouth.

The rain grew softer as the other blond come around the back of the Fox boy and seductively kissed the back of his neck as she hugged him, her hands going a little lower than they were supposed to be.

The Yondaime look-alike, haircut and all, blushed profusely, not wanting his virginity to be taken away in such an open place.

Naruto made a hand seal behind Hinata's back and flashed away back to his apartment. Once there, Ino pushed him and Hinata on his queen sized bed and tore him and Hinata apart.

"My turn" the Yamanaka said bluntly as she straddled the surprised and soaking wet Naruto seductively and slowly putting her lips on his melting mouth and tongues together.

Hinata, in short, was turned on. She started to unzip her wet jacket and kicked off her sandals and socks.

"My, my Hinata you have quiet a figure." Ino observed as she drew back from her foxy lover.

Ino got off of Naruto and ripped her jacket off exposing Hinata's secret curves. Hinata sat there on his bed in a wet fishnet shirt and tights. Naruto scooted closer to Hinata and grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it up revealing her milky white skin and a lacy lavender bra.

While Ino got to work taking off her purple dress, Naruto helped Hinata out of her tights leaving him with a girl with bandages all over her porcelain skin and another with lacy lavender underwear on.

Ino and Hinata finally decided that the ANBU uniform and the Trench coat had to go so they got to work on it. Finally getting impatient, Ino took out a kunai and cut off his ANBU uniform, tearing off whatever barriers there were left except his black boxers.

Finally coming back to his senses Naruto stopped them and looked into their eyes.

"This is wrong, I can't have you both." He said with a touch of sadness in his eyes.

The shy Hyuga was the first to speak, "If it is Naruto-kun, and he loves us both, I don't mind sharing."

Ino just nodded in agreement.

"I Love you Hinata-hime," he said turning to her. "I Love you Ino-hime."

"We love you too Naruto-kun." They said in perfect unison as the continued ripping clothing off the poor boy.

The three on the bed were in their underwear Hinata to his left and Ino to his right.

"No more talking." He said as he began to unclasp Hinata's bra. Once unhooked, he gently slid it off her shoulder by shoulder. His fingers traced the lines he made to take the D-cup off, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Naruto looked at her perfect milky white breasts with the cutest pink nipples that stood erect due to the cold air. He straddled her, supporting himself with his knee and he gently kneaded her right breast with his right hand. He took the other breast his mouth and began to suckle and lick around the pink areola, successfully getting a moan of pleasure out of the Byakugan user.

He paid the same attention to the other breast and kneaded the already wet breast with his other hand.

Ino wanted a turn, but Hinata was there first, so he was content with suckling his neck and rubbing his growing erection.

Naruto pulled down on Hinata's damp panties and took them off throwing them in some random corner. He took his erect member and put it through the little slit in his boxers. He positioned himself outside her wet folds and looked her in the eyes, almost asking if he could take her virginity. She just nodded and closed her white eyes.

He entered her slowly, stopped for a bit because of her pain, and slowly pumped in and out of her wetness. His member didn't fit inside her virgin vagina all the way, but it still felt good to him.

Once she started to gasp out in pleasure he started to try to push in father until he drew far back and shoved his whole length in her.

"FUUUUUCKKKK!!" she screamed into his ear and she pulled him closer by wrapping her legs around his back and digging her nails into his back, drawing blood.

Ino happily lapped up his crimson red fluids trying to stop the bleeding with her tongue.

Naruto pumped in and out of her like a rabbit in heat, and she loved every fucking minute of it. The usually timid Hyuga screamed out his name in the air every time he pushed deeper.

"I'm gunna go Hinata-chan." Naruto struggled to say through the pleasure.

Hinata then said something very, very, very un-characteristic of her, "Fill me up with your hot, sticky seed bitch!" she yelled and she reached her climax.

Her juices surrounded Naruto's penis as he gave out three long, deep, and hard thrusts filling her with every last drop of his semen.

Naruto collapsed next to Hinata as she silently rolled to the carpeted floor and fell asleep.

"Clean me off Ino-chan." Naruto order her, signaling it was her turn.

Ino crawled over to him and licked his throbbing member up and down, and finally putting the tip in her small mouth sucked his erection. She could only fit it half way into her mouth, so she lapped up Hinata's juices with her tongue in the places she couldn't reach.

Then, Naruto started to unwrap her like a Christmas present.

Long strands of bandages hit the floor as he spun then around her to unveil her beauty. He took in her floral scent and kissed her neck as he unwrapped the last circle around her torso. He boobs were magnificent, smaller than Hinata's of course, but firm and not one bit saggy. The most amazing thing about her was her beautiful ass. He started at it like a million dollars. He wanted it. He wanted it bad.

She pushed him over on his back and straddled him placing her pink, wetness over his erection. He looked in her eyes seeking entrance but she quickly cut him off, harshly slamming her folds down on his hard erection. She misjudged, she was too small, way too small.

He, basically, popped her cherry.

She screamed in ecstasy as she rode him, blood covering his favorite boxers.

'Who would a known Ino fucking Yamanaka was a masochist.' Naruto thought to himself as he matched her strides.

She ran a hand through her long hair as he rammed it up her as far as her could. He pulled her down to meet his face and kissed her as they made love. He moved down from her face to her neck and using some of Kyubi-chan's chakra to elongate his canines bit down in her, receiving a delighted squeal in reply.

Ino tugged at his blond locks, as she licked her lips. 'The pain feels so good…' She thought to herself as she rammed his rod in herself. She looked as if she was riding a mad bull, the way her stomach waved, the way the sweat made them seem angelic and untouchable.

"Bite me bitch I'm going to come!" Ino screamed as she dug her nails into Naruto's chest.

Naruto obliged, bringing her into a hug and increasing his speed. He let out a couple of strong thrusts and clamped down on her neck, drawing blood again and making her climax. Boy was It a climax. Ino screamed his name and squirted her juices all over him. Seemingly gallons of the clear liquid covered his lower region making him cum in the process. Semen, vaginal juices, and blood combined in a sick combo all round them.

A bath, they really needed a bath.

After washing up, and dressing up, Ino and Naruto returned to his bed. Ino was wearing a oversized plain orange tee shirt and Naruto himself was just wearing sky blue boxers with checker patterns on them. Naruto picked up Hinata, dressed her in a oversized dark blue shirt, and laid her next to him on the newly changed sheets.

Hinata instinctively cuddled into his chest and Ino snuggled into his shoulder on the other side of him. He was at peace for once in his life. He was in heaven. A heaven he didn't want to leave. He knew that tomorrow he would have to leave this cursed village, but he didn't want to think of that right now. Right now, he had two angels, sent by the kami them selves. He could tolerate another night here.

"I love you Naruru-chan, goodnight." Ino said quietly as she drifted off to the blackness.

"I love you too Ino-chan." He said to her, even though he knew she was asleep already. At that he kissed her forehead and laid back and looked at his sky blue ceiling. 'Yea, defiantly one more night' He thought as the sleep enveloped him.

'One more night…'


	2. AN

Sorry graduation and many other girlfriend factors have made me lose hope in this story so i will remake it but subtracting a few less things and applying some new writing strategies i have picked up on in my time away soo be on the look out for my new story it will kick ass... promise or you can kick mine . lates, promise to have new story up by ummmmm next friday k


End file.
